Como Titanic
by IcedUnicorn
Summary: Ele passava a imagem de um iceberg, mas Sakura sabia que no fundo Sasuke não era nada além de um cubinho de gelo prestes a ser abatido. "E cubos de gelo são mais fáceis de derrubar." ० SasuSaku ० UA


_**x**_ _Naruto não me pertence_

 **Como Titanic**

Se encontraram pela primeira vez no início do novo semestre da faculdade. Sakura entrou rapidamente no auditório da Universidade de Tóquio, onde seria ministrada uma palestra para os alunos de todos os cursos. Sentou-se na fileira do meio ao lado direito – longe o bastante de Ino e seus outros colegas barulhentos que haviam optado pelas poltronas do fundo, mas não próximo o suficiente do palco para ser chamada de nerd. Pegou o caderno e uma caneta dentro da bolsa, assim como uma caixinha de gomas de mascar. O açúcar a ajudava a ficar atenta.

As cadeiras a sua direita continuaram vazias, mas logo um rapaz alto de cabelos escuros - usando uma combinação deveras _interessante_ de jeans rasgado nos joelhos e camisa social branca - se sentou à sua esquerda, a uma poltrona de distância. Sakura pensava aliviada que poderia esticar os braços livremente sem o perigo de acertar alguém acidentalmente com os cotovelos quando uma voz estridente chamou:

\- Sa-ku-ra-chan!

O rapaz loiro ocupou o lugar vazio entre ela e o moreno, sem perceber a careta da garota.

\- Oi, Naruto. – respondeu, notando que apesar de gostar muito do amigo, ele era a pessoa menos recomendada para ficar ao seu lado quando seu único desejo era prestar atenção em algo. Sem falar que tinha perdido o espaço extra para um de seus cotovelos.

\- Sasuke! Você também está aqui! – continuou o loiro, se virando para o rapaz sentado do seu outro lado. – Pensei que você ia passar o dia no dormitório lendo aqueles livros chatos de direito que pegou na biblioteca!

\- Hum. – respondeu Sasuke, fazendo cara feia.

Sakura achou graça por aparentemente não ser a única a ter uma relação de amor e ódio com Naruto. Ele podia ser um doce de pessoa, mas também era muito irritante quando queria.

-Ah, vocês não se conhecem, não é? – disse Naruto, olhando de um lado para o outro. – Sakura-chan, este é o Sasuke! Ele divide o quarto comigo. Sasuke, esta é a Sakura, que estudou comigo no colégio. Ela cursa medicina.

Sakura sorriu enquanto o outro apenas ignorou as apresentações. Tentando quebrar o gelo, ela ofereceu gomas de mascar para ambos. Naruto encheu as mãos enquanto Sasuke apenas olhou com cara de nojo.

 _Frio._

A palestra ocorreu normalmente – com comentários impertinentes de Naruto em alguns momentos – e durou pouco menos de quarenta e cinco minutos. Antes de ir para a aula de anatomia, Sakura apertou a mão de Naruto, que a puxou pelos ombros e lhe deu um abraço carinhoso. Ao estender a mão para Sasuke apertar e murmurar um "prazer em conhecê-lo", foi prontamente ignorada.

Irritada, ela puxou com força a mão do rapaz, colocando-a com a palma virada para cima. Tirou o chiclete já mascado da boca e colocou ali, fechando os dedos dele sobre a mistura de goma e baba.

\- Você pode não gostar de doces, mas esse já está igual a você: amargo. Ah, e não se preocupe. Caso esteja grudando na sua mão, é só esfregar um pouco de gelo. Não que você precise disso uma vez que já é um iceberg. Não se esqueça de cantar " _Let it go_ "* quando for embora.

Arrumou a alça da bolsa sobre o ombro e deixou o auditório diante de um Sasuke perplexo e um Naruto em gargalhadas.

* * *

O segundo encontro foi em um dia frio, na fila da cafeteria da universidade. Sasuke acabara de receber sua bebida das mãos de um atendente e, ao beber um gole, notou que não era o café amargo que pedira. Se esquivou das pessoas que aguardavam os pedidos e chegou ao balcão sob vaias e protestos. Prontamente chamou o barista.

\- Essa não é a bebida que eu pedi. Eu quero um café preto e amargo.

\- Desculpa, não aceitamos devolução. – respondeu o atendente, virando as costas para o rapaz.

\- Mas que porcaria de cafeteria é essa que...

-Moço, essa deve ser a minha bebida... – interrompeu uma garota que escutara tudo do outro lado e tentava se aproximar dele equilibrando um copo de café em uma mão e um grande muffin de mirtilo em outra, o gorro caindo sobre os olhos - Peguei outro copo por engano e o café está horrível, sem açúcar e...

Sakura ficou muda ao se deparar com Sasuke. Recuperando-se rapidamente, disse:

\- Bom, eu devia saber que uma bebida horrível dessas só seria pedida por alguém como você.

As pessoas ao redor olharam para ambos enquanto eles se encaravam em silêncio, até que Sasuke agarrou a garota pelo cotovelo e a levou até o lado de fora do estabelecimento.

\- Não sei quanto a você, mas eu não gosto de fazer shows para desconhecidos.

\- Primeiro: não encoste em mim a menos que eu permita. – respondeu Sakura, puxando o braço para que o rapaz a soltasse. – Segundo: NÃO, SASUKE! EU NÃO TENHO PROBLEMAS COM PÊNIS PEQUENO! – berrou a garota, chamando a atenção de quem continuava dentro da cafeteria.

Risadas foram ouvidas.

Sasuke passou as mãos pelos cabelos, irritado.

\- Eu realmente não quero confusão. Apenas pegue seu café, me dê o meu e cada um segue seu caminho. – falou o rapaz, estendendo o copo para Sakura.

\- Ótimo. Mas agora que cada um já deixou a baba no copo do outro... – resmungou a garota, aceitando a troca – Alguns diriam que isso seria beijar por tabela.

\- Nem morto. – respondeu o outro, jogando seu copo babado por ela em uma lata de lixo. E então deu as costas para a garota sem fala e foi embora.

* * *

O terceiro encontro foi no telhado do edifício do dormitório estudantil. Era o lugar favorito de Sasuke para pensar. Calmaria e silêncio reinavam ali e...

\- Ai, droga! – gritou uma garota enquanto subia as escadas. – Sakura, sua estúpida.

Sasuke fez uma cara de dor quando ouviu o nome e tentou se esconder em algum canto, mas nada ali encobriria sua presença.

\- Será que o celular vai pegar aqui? – perguntou a voz, cada vez mais próxima. – Nunca deveria ter emprestado para o Naruto, era óbvio que ele derrubaria.

Sakura finalmente chegou ao telhado, bufando de cansaço.

\- E agora meus joelhos estão doendo. Ótimo! – reclamou.

Finalmente notando a presença do garoto que estava num canto – certamente com a esperança de ser confundido com a parede – a garota jogou as mãos para o alto e soltou uma gargalhada.

\- Era só... Era só o que faltava! – falava ela entre risos – O cara que mais me detesta por aqui.

\- Eu não detesto você. Não lhe conheço o suficiente para isso. Só não nutro nenhuma simpatia por você. – corrigiu ele, deixando de lado sua tentativa de camuflagem que não funcionara.

\- Eu te ofereci chicletes! Como você pode detestar... Oops! Desculpe! Como você pode _não nutrir simpatia_ por alguém que te oferece chicletes? Aquelas são as melhores gomas de mascar de todo o Japão! – disse Sakura.

\- Não é nada pessoal. Não gosto de doces e não consigo virar amigo de alguém que acabei de conhecer. – retrucou Sasuke.

\- Eu não pedi sua amizade. Só pedi um aperto de mão. – reclamou ela, cansada de discutir.

Sakura se encostou em uma das paredes e permitiu que suas costas escorregassem por ela, até que estivesse sentada.

Suspirando, o rapaz caminhou até ela e estendeu a mão.

\- Sou Sasuke Uchiha. Prazer.

-Sakura Haruno. – respondeu ela, aceitando o cumprimento.

A garota estava prestes a perguntar sobre a amizade dele com Naruto quando a música tema do filme Titanic começou a tocar.

\- Meu celular! Voltou a funcionar! – comemorou ela, levantando-se e dando pulinhos de alegria.

\- Você não vai atender? – perguntou Sasuke, já se irritando com a música melosa.

\- Não! Tenho uma ideia melhor! Abra os braços como se fosse voar! – mandou Sakura.

\- O... o que?

\- Vamos, abra os braços! Ou a simpatia que você tem por mim ainda não é suficiente para isso?

Sasuke obedeceu e a garota fez o mesmo, ficando atrás dele.

Os dois ficaram ali por um tempo com os braços abertos como dois espantalhos.

\- Espere... Eu estou na sua frente. Isso quer dizer que sou a Rose? – perguntou Sasuke.

\- Com certeza. Você certamente me deixaria morrer no mar congelante e ficaria flutuando no seu pedaço de madeira.

O rapaz achava no mínimo esquisito ficar ali, com ela atrás dele e o vento batendo no rosto. Algo começava a ganhar vida em suas partes baixas.

\- Vamos ficar assim para sempre? – perguntou por fim.

\- Tem razão, você não combina com a Rose. Deveria ser o iceberg. – resmungou a garota, saindo da posição.

\- Isso faria de você o navio?

\- Sim! Mas no final das contas é você quem vai afundar. E você sabe o motivo? É que eu sei que apesar dessa panca toda você está mais para cubo de gelo do que um iceberg. E cubos de gelo são mais fáceis de derrubar.

Sakura abriu a porta para voltar ao dormitório, mas antes se virou e jogou uma caixinha de chicletes para Sasuke, que pegou o doce ainda no ar.

\- Nos vemos por aí!

E foi embora, deixando um sabor agridoce para trás.

FIM

* * *

XX

*música do filme _Frozen_. Aquela que todo mundo conhece.

XX

Em tempos de Naruto Gaiden acho que todos precisamos de uma distração, certo? Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic. Reviews serão apreciadas.

XX


End file.
